


Mockingjay Ablaze

by Chippy036



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Fighting, FireFighterJohanna, Humor, Saving lives, SuperheroKatniss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippy036/pseuds/Chippy036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna Mason is Panem City's greastest firefighter. When her friend from high school is back from the 'dead' she would like to catch up and continue to crush on her. Katniss Everdeen is the daughter of the second richest family in Panem City, she has been missing for seven years. When she returns she would like to tease an old friend but she has plans to revive this broken city. </p>
<p>*inspired by Arrow on the CW and the fact that Katniss is getting as many trick arrows as Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Johanna was fighting the biggest fire of the week. It just had to be today, didn't it? She just found out that the billion dollar heir from high school has returned. From what she, and everyone else, thought was the dead. Seven long and painful years it had been. After eight months peoe just went about their business and the exact day of the ninth month she was prenounced dead. Jo was a wreck for a long while, but she refused to show weakness when she planned to meet up with her, if she would even meet with her. Johanna was trying her best to finish the task at hand, saving this family. The fire went out of control before they even got there. Jo was currently hacking away at the pile of door and wall getting to the little boy. She had already sent her partner Finnick ahead with the two girls. "Help me please!" The boy called before a coughing fit took over. Jo finally broke through and picked up the boy quickly. "Jo hurry up the third floor caved in!" Boggs reported over her radio. Right as Boggs clicked off and the roof above them dropped down on missing them by inches. The only way out was by the metal door. That was now melted completely shut. 

After radioing their situation over to the others Jo and Carter had now started to panic. "Back up!" Jo turned around quickly seeing what was a girl clad in forest green gear with a hood protecting her face. "Just who ar-" An arrow shot past her face and hit the door blowing it open after a dew seconds. Johanna picked up Carter and ran out to the paramedics and the other firefighters.

Johanna was taking in oxygen when a certain detective showed up infront of her. "How did you blow that door open?" "It wasn't me." Johanna glared at Detective Glimmer Berkly. She huffed "okay listen here Mason, I don't want to question you anymore than you want me here so just spit it out!" Johanna rolled her eyes, she could really ruin the girl that made fun of her all if high school because she likes girls-a girl. "It was some hooded person with a bow and arrow" She spat. "Are you telling me he was Robin Hood?" "No, she had a nice ass." Glimmer was getting fustrated first the boy now her. "I know your doing this because you are trying to get back at me but this is serious!" "I know go check the arrow next to the enterance, blondes really are dumb!" Johanna hopped in the ambulance wanting to go home already, it has been one long ass day. 

\-------------

A few days later and a ton of 'Hooded Vigilante' stories later Johanna was now driving up to the home of the Everdeen Family. Prim was the one who rushed to the door, "Jo! you came like you promised!" It was never hard to keep a promise to the little blonde girl. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" Prim was gushing with excitment. "She is finally home. I almost cannot believe it." Jo smiled and hugged Prim. There she was, standing there with that braid from like kindergarden and a smile that, if Jo was at home alone, make her want to scream in pleasure. "oh hey there Jo! Didn't know you were coming over." Johanna marched right up to Katniss with her finger poking her nose. "That's all you have to say to me? Oh hey there." Katniss smiled bigger "I did say Jo too y'know" Johanna embraced her tightly, with her face buried in to Kat's neck she let some tears fall. "I've missed you so much...," 

After a long day of laughing and catching up Johanna told them about her run-in with Glimmer and Katniss burst out laughing so hard she couldn't breath, "Y-you mean to tell me that a female Robin Hoid saved you?" Jo rolled her eyes when Prim piped up, "I'd like to thank her for saving Jo, Kat." "Sure Little Duck that sounds goid to me." Johanna smiled knowing that bringing up Glimmer was wrong because of the way Katniss would look at her, to Prim Katniss was only laughing at Glimmer's case, but Jo knows why Katniss really left on that plane all those years ago. 

\------------

Kat: so prim wants me to go to this movie 'magic mike'? it sounds like porn should I be worried?

Jo: nah just don't watch it. it is about male strippers

Kat: so it is porn...

Johanna giggled at how innocent Katniss acted sometimes and replied 'no bit i know some good ones if you wanna come see them ;)' It was almost like the old days again. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah I will meet you at 7-ish?"

Johanna hung up the phone, it was her day off and her days off were spent with Prim helping her with the little things in life. Jo asked her before 'why not Kat?' but as always "She doesn't understand the signals like you do and well the only date she could get since coming back was for court." Johanna snickered at how deamatic Prim would act about little stresses like going on or getting ready for a date. _High schoolers_. Johanna grabs her keys to pick up Prim when she gets a text from Finnick; 'Cress is in the hospital!', on her way to see Cressida she shoots Prim a text of apology and a large pizza later on. 

Primmy: no prob. Jo just make it pepperoni tonight? ;) 

Jo: thanks kiddo! ;)

\------------

The hospital was packed when Johanna rushed in. "Finn how is she?" "She'll be okay but I found this in her hand." Finnick hands Johanna what looked like a dart-sized arrow. "They are saying this is the second mob-related fire. You were the first one." Johanna looked at Finnick. "Are you saying she is after the mob?" Finnick shook his head unsure and uneasy. After everyone visited Cressida and she got her fill of teasing Johanna about her crush on the Hooded Vigilante, Jo picked up a large pepperoni pizza and knocked on the Everdeen's door. 

"Jo, what are you doing here?" Katniss still smiled at the unknown visit, again. "I owe Prim a large pizza." She held up the box when Prim stampeded past Katniss and grabbed Jo to go 'eat and be merry'. "Oh hey Kat, didn't see you there....pizza?" Jo and Katniss laughed at Prim's one track mind. "Hey Jo, how was your friend? Is she going to be ok?" Prim would worry about anyone who was in potential danger. "Yeah, she is just fine, early vacation though. The fire burned under her feet and fell." Jo was always worried about her friends on her days off because she is the best in the whole Ladder. Prim snuggled up in Johanna and rubbed her arm. "I'm glade you weren't on duty tonight....I-I mean-" Jo kissed the side of Prim's head, "I know, kiddo" Katniss came back in the room with a drink for everyone snickering at the two 'cuddlebunnies', "WE ARE NOT BUNNIES!" Jo and Prim stared together, "if I didn't know any better you two act like a couple!" Prim's face turned as red as a firetruck, Jo winked at Katniss and blew rasberries on Prim's cheek making her blush even more. 

\-----------

Johanna woke up cuddling Prim and Katniss sleeping on the floor by the window. "Hmmm...?" Prim mumbled incoherent statements that was not of improtance, yet. "K-kat....wha-why are you on the floor?" Prim nuzzled into Johanna with a big smile on her face. Katniss turned over and yawned "Morning you two!" She smiled at how Prim kept nuzzling into Jo, she was kinda jealous of how they were on the couch. 

Later on Katniss heard Prim and Johanna talking over breakfast. "So....Jo w-what do want in someone that you could love?" Jo giggled at this. "Why you tryin' to get me?" She winked at Prim who was now fluster and could barely form a sentence. "Haha t-that's absurd! I-i could never live up to your perfection..." Katniss heard the rejection in her younger sister's voice. 

\------------

Katniss went to the empty factory on the edge of District 12,The Hob. She checked the conditions and the area around it. After a few signnings here and there 'The Hob' will become the new club; The Seam. 

–---------

Johanna was on another 24-hour shift along with Finnick, Boggs, Cressida, and the Mellark boy. "Jo your phone is going to keep going off until you hit that green button!" Finnick teased. Johanna rolled her eyes at their constant jokes. "Leave it go I'll get 'em later!" 

The shift was quite and Johanna got home in one piece as her phone went off again. "Hello?" "Jo....ummm sorry for calling so much but I need a ride..." Johanna held back a sigh "where are yah kiddo?" Prim's voice sounded like a  panic attack. "T-that's kind of the problem.....I don't know!" Johanna repeated 'don't worry'-ies over and over. "It's okay sweetie I'm on my way!"


End file.
